tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky
Rocky Rocky is a large breakdown crane who is part of the Sodor Rescue Team. Bio When Rocky was new to Sodor, Gordon and Edward were skeptical about his abilities, noting that Harvey could travel under his own power. Later, Edward carelessly left the docks before his cargo was properly secured, causing pipes to spill onto the Main Line. Edward was adamant that Harvey clear up the line, but the little crane engine was too small to finish the job quickly and as a result, Gordon crashed into the pipes. Edward returned to Brendam to pick up Rocky, who cleared the line and put Gordon back on the rails. Since this incident, Rocky has become an invaluable asset to the railway. He is frequently called upon to lift loads and help out after accidents. He is based at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, but is seen at the dock and other places like Sodor Slate Quarry helping out. He also tells the other members of the search and rescue team about the calls to action. Persona Rocky likes to lift heavy objects such as engines, coaches, and trucks. He is a friendly crane and helps the engines when there is an accident. Basis Rocky is a Ransomes and Rapier 45-ton steam crane, built around 1945. Livery Rocky is painted a dull red colour with yellow hazard stripes. Appearances Voice Actors * Glenn Wrage (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan) * Gerhart Hinze (Germany; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; Hero of the Rails only) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; thirteenth - seventeenth season, excluding Day of the Diesels and Blue Mountain Mystery) * Simen Sand (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the sixteenth and seventeenth season) Trivia * One of Rocky's television series models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Rocky does not have windows on the front of his cab, making it difficult for the operator to see what is happening. * In Season 11, it was stated that Rocky was too heavy for Thomas to move, but since the CGI cross-over, Thomas can move him. * Since the CGI switch-over, Rocky's face has slightly decreased in size. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster * Take-Along (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Wind-up (Japan only) Gallery File:EdwardStrikesOut.PNG|Rocky and Edward File:EdwardStrikesOut35.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar2.png File:HideandPeep39.jpg|Rocky, Percy, and Thomas File:TheGreatDiscovery173.png|Rocky with Henry File:SavedYou22.png|Rocky with a CGI face File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn18.png File:Percy'sParcel14.png|Rocky in full CGI File:Percy'sParcel11.png|Rocky and Mavis File:MistyIslandRescue254.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety21.png File:MerryMistyIsland9.jpg File:StuckonYou28.png File:GordonandFerdinand39.png File:ThomasandtheRubbishTrain43.png File:BlueMountainMystery225.png File:ThePhantomExpress67.png|Rocky lifting Percy File:GoneFishing(episode)3.png|Rocky lifting Diesel File:FlatbedsofFear66.png File:RockySeason10Promo.png File:Rockypromoposter.png File:LostatSea!2.png|Rocky as drawn by Tommy Stubbs File:BoCoandRocky.jpg|BoCo and Rocky in a Magazine Story File:RomanianmagazineRockyandTerence.jpg|Rocky lifting Terence File:RomanianmagazineRockyandThomas.jpg File:Rocky'sbasis.jpg|Rocky's basis Merchandise Gallery File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayRocky.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TOMYRocky.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:Take-AlongRocky.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayRocky.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Wind-upRocky.jpg|Wind-up File:Rocky.PNG|My Thomas Story Library book File:Rocky2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Cranes